Define Love
by lotrfan1
Summary: Hermione is frustrated with love. Will she ever be able to find someone to teach her what love is?
1. Misgivings

I don't own Harry Potter, although I wish I did. All I own are the books and my Gryffindor scarf, which I am currently in the process of making. I don't even own the movies; those are my mother's. Le Sigh Life is tough.

Chapter One: Misgivings

"Well what is the answer then? Mine is obviously inadequate," Ron said rather impatiently.

Hermione shook her head. "The mandrake is used to cure people who have been petrified. Honestly Ron, you should remember that at least."

"Well I'm terribly sorry," Ron snottily replied. "Some of us aren't as smart as you. We weren't all born with brains you know."

"Fine Ron. Be that way. I was only trying to help." Hermione gathered up her books in her arms and hurried out of the common room. She carefully placed her books beside her night table, which was already full of other, more important books, and fell back onto the bed. Why was she still with Ron anyway? All they did was argue and bicker. Well that and the other stuff too. She sighed as she answered her own question. Why was she with Ron? Because she was expected to be. Everyone thought so. Harry couldn't imagine any other pairing. Lavender and Parvati constantly reminded her of what a cute couple the two of them made. Her mother liked him, which was highly unusual for her mom. And then of course there was Ginny. Ginny loved Hermione and couldn't imagine a better match for her older brother.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice said cautiously, peering in the door of the girls' dormitory. Fred and George had taught both Harry and Ron ages ago many different spells to get around the pesky charm that prevented boys from getting into the girls' rooms. "Can I come in?"

Hermione sat up and nodded. She didn't really want to talk to Ron but there was no way she was going to tell him to leave her alone. She didn't want him mad at her.

Ron sat down on the bed next to her and closed the curtains so they would have some privacy. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. But with finals and Quidditch and everything, it's been a little bit stressful."

"I know Ron," Hermione said with a sigh. This passed, to Ron at least, as forgiveness on her part. Hermione always forgave Ron. Why was she such a pushover?

Her dorm was empty. Lavender and Parvati had some sort of seance with Professor Trelawney. He leaned in for a kiss. Hermione gave in to herself, whom she was really starting to dislike, and kissed him back. As usual, it was wet and sloppy, as if he had never had any previous practice.

He leaned into her, pushing her into a laying position on the bed. His hands moved very fast to the bottom of her shirt. He wanted to get farther than Hermione had let him thus far, and of course Hermione gave in. He rested his hands on her breasts and didn't move them. He was clumsy with women and it showed in his performance.

Inside, Hermione was screaming. She desperately wanted him to stop, but she knew that if she wanted to continue her relationship with Ron, then she would have to let him touch her a little. They had already been going out for three months and they hadn't gotten past second base.

When his hands started moving again, this time down her body, she broke this kiss. "No Ron. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried. I should probably get back to the common room. Harry will wonder where I've gotten to. See ya later." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and vanished from her room.

Hermione wiped her mouth, half in disgust and half in shame. She didn't want him touching her, but she did to keep the relationship going. She despised his kisses, but how was she supposed to rate him as a kisser? She hadn't had a boyfriend before, or kissed anyone other than her mum and dad.

In the movies that she watched growing up as a muggle, people did anything and everything they could for the ones they loved. They even died for love. Looking on her relationship with Ron, she didn't feel any of that. Surely she wouldn't die for Ron. Was he worth it? If you were supposed to love your boyfriend, were you supposed to dread being alone with him? Was she in love with Ron? She didn't think she was in love with Ron, but she was expected to be. In Hermione's opinion, this could lead to problems.

At breakfast the next morning, Ron was very uncomfortable and awkward around Hermione. She certainly wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Trouble in paradise?" Fred asked jokingly. Her breath caught in her throat. He had surprised her, because the last time she had seen him, he was talking animatedly with George and Lee Jordan.

"It's none of your business," she said icily.

"Oh but it is my business," he said with a grin. "Ron is my little brother, in case you forgot."

"Do you always want to be informed about your brothers' sex life, because I'm sure if you ask around you could find out all about Percy and Penelope."

Hermione laughed at the expression on Fred's face. It was a cross between a grimace and looking like he was going to throw up.

"Not funny," he said.

"I'll talk to you later," Hermione said and headed for Arithmancy. Arithmancy that day was interesting, but a little bit disappointing for Hermione. They were relearning how to do compatibility. 'Why not check you and Ron?' she thought to herself. For some reason she kept pushing that thought out of her head. She didn't want to think of what the results would be.

Although she tried to fight the urge to run when Ron had his arm around her in the common room, she couldn't deny that she had the thoughts. She went to bed depressed and resolved to talk to Ginny about her problem.


	2. Makeout Central

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything. I wish I did. Life would be a lot better...

A/N: Keep trying to change my info page, but it won't let me. It says someone already has the name I chose. Duh... me! Stupid...er...I mean NICE computer!

Chapter Two: Make-out Central

"Ginny, I've got a problem," Hermione said the next day, sinking onto the younger girl's bed.

"What is it Herms?" Ginny asked, her back facing Hermione. She was sorting clothes in her wardrobe. Apparently she had this big date with Harry that night. Hermione thought the whole situation was a bit strange, because Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were the only ones in on the whole thing.

"I...I..." Hermione stuttered. What was she doing here? There was no way she could tell Ginny about her brother's bad kissing, etc. "It's nothing," Hermione said sheepishly.

"Tell me," Ginny demanded, turning around, holding a very gorgeous black halter top.

"It's nothing. That shirt would look good on you."

"If it's nothing then why won't you tell me?"

"You can get quite scary when you're mad," Hermione pointed out.

"I know. You don't want me to be mad at you, do you?" Ginny raised one eyebrow, a trick she had learned from Bill.

"Fine. I can't get Harry to stop bugging me about Ron," Hermione fibbed.

Ginny laughed. "Is that it?"

Hermione shook her head, looking ashamed.

"Well just tell him that if he doesn't knock it off then I won't sleep with him anymore," the younger girl said, turning back around.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. "A bit of an overshare, don't you think?"

"Not at all. You asked. What about this skirt?" she said, holding up a black mini.

"I did not ask, and I have no idea. You know me and fashion."

"That's right, I need to go ask someone else."

"Have fun on your date," Hermione said. "I need to go patrolling." Hermione exited the room as Ginny bid her farewell.

The night was uneventful for an hour or so. But she then heard groans coming from a janitor's closet on the fourth floor. (A/N I know they don't have janitor's closets, since they have house elves and all, but where else could I have set this in?) She flung open the door to find Pansy Parkinson with Draco Malfoy's hand in a very precarious place.

"Shut the damn door," Pansy shrieked.

"This isn't a fucking show," Draco said, not stopping his previous actions. That was a rather amusing thing for him to say, considering what they were about to do.

"10 points from Slytherin. You're out after curfew. Goodnight."

She shut the door and shuddered to herself, and tried to rid the image from her mind. As she walked down the hall, she heard more noises coming from an abandoned classroom. "Oh my God," she groaned and silently wished she didn't have to do this as part of her job as a prefect. She pulled open the door to find Harry and Ginny quickly pulling away from each other. The blush that was forming on Harry's face suggested that the two were doing something more than just kissing.

"Oh Lord," she said. "Next time, use a silencing charm," she said and shut the door.

The two images burned in her cornea. What the hell was going on?

Just as she was deciding whether or not to turn in, she heard footsteps coming her way down the hall. She decided to catch the perpetrator and then call it a night. She stepped into a niche in the wall and waited for the person to pass.

"Fred?" she exclaimed in surprise as she stepped out of her hiding spot.

"Oh, hey Hermione. You scared me, didn't see you there."

"So why are you out after curfew?" Hermione asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said, eyeing her curiously.

"I'm out patrolling. Besides, I asked you first."

He grinned and replied, "You caught me. I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk."

She looked at him intensely, tying to figure out whether he was lying or not. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and walk back with him to the common room.

"So how goes patrolling?"

"I swear, it's make-out central tonight."

"You wishing Ron was here instead of me?" Fred joked.

"No. Why must you always bring Ron into the conversation?" she snapped.

There were a few moments of awkward silence and then she said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone off on you like that."

"Oh it's perfectly all right Hermione," Fred said. "I just wasn't aware that you and Ron were having problems."

"We're not," she said hastily.

"So you're as happy as clams then?" he said, one eyebrow raised precariously. The trait must run in the family, she decided.

"Of course," she said.

"Really?" Fred drawled out the word.

"Really?" Hermione assured. It was in part a reassurance to herself as well as him.

They walked the rest of the way to the common room in silence. "You're a horrible liar," he said once they stepped inside the common room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked indignantly.

"Goodnight," Fred said and walked off towards his dorm.

"Fred, wait!" Hermione called after him. He didn't appear to have any intention of turning around. She sighed and walked to her room, thoroughly confused about what to do. She couldn't talk to Harry, who would tell Ginny, who would probably tell Ron. She couldn't talk to Ginny, for reasons previously stated. And she couldn't talk to Ron about what to do with the Ron situation, for obvious reason. It looked like she was alone at the moment where she needed someone to talk to the most.


	3. The Encounter in the Library

Hello again dear chums. I am blown away by the reviews so far. They've outnumbered both of my other stories combined, that the site didn't take down. grumbles More reviews mean faster updates!

Thanks a bunch!

P.S. Sorry if it takes a bit of time to update sometimes. I mostly write this during History and Religion class, and I haven't been able to attend school recently because I had to get knee surgery last week. You would think my creativity would be running rampant because I've been at home doing nothing all week, but that is the opposite of the truth. So, here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me. Vague, isn't it?

Chapter Three: The Encounter in the Library

The next week passed slowly for Hermione. She threw herself into her schoolwork and constantly buried herself in the library to avoid reality. She knew in the back of her mind that she was really trying to avoid Ron, but she pushed that thought out of her head. Nonetheless, thoughts and worries about her relationship with Ron kept bugging her.

Exams came and went, with Hermione easily acing each of them. The night of the last exams, Gryffindor always threw a big party. Hermione always had hated these parties, spending most of the time cooped up in her favorite chair with a book, or up in her room sleeping. This year she decided to go to the library and see if any new books had arrived. This was very unlikely, because the last time she had checked for new books was the previous day.

It was easy for her to make her way out of the common room. The noise was so loud and Harry and Ron were off chatting with Fred and George, probably about the upcoming trip to the Burrow for the holidays. Hermione was dreading this trip. Every year she and Harry were both invited to the Weasley household for the Holidays, but Hermione had never been able to go. This year though, her parents were off in America, going to some sort of conference on dentistry. They agreed, relieved that they didn't have to take Hermione with them on a business trip, probably not realizing that she was going to her boyfriend's house.

When she got to the library, Madam Pince was just leaving. She gave Hermione a look and then thought for a minute. Hermione didn't have to say anything. Hermione and Madam Pince had a very good relationship, which usually did not require words. The librarian handed the girl the keys and said, "Lock up when you leave." With that, Hermione hurried into the library.

She perused the book section, looking for something to occupy her time and keep her mind away from Ron. She had been able to successfully avoid him since that night in the bedroom a week ago. She had convinced herself that the only reason she was avoiding him is because she needed space, and needed to think a little bit.

After she picked a suitable book, she went over to her usual table and sat facing the wall. She was so engrossed in her book, that she didn't notice the door to the library quietly open. She screamed when that someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, Hermione," a familiar voice said.

"Fred," she said, breathlessly, "You scared me half to death."

"I gathered that," he grinned and slid into the seat across from her.

"So why are you here?" they both asked at the same time.

Fred chuckled and said, "Ladies first."

Hermione shut her book, not bothering to leave a bookmark. "I came because I wanted to read."

Fred looked at her for a moment and said, "You aren't here to avoid Ron?"

"It's really none of your business. Why are you here?" Hermione said.

"Why isn't it any of my business?" Fred asked, completely ignoring her question.

"Because it's not," Hermione said.

"Well that's believable. Hermione, I'm worried about you. I don't think Ron is the right person for you," Fred said, sincerely looking worried.

"Well that isn't really for you to decide, is it?" Hermione said, getting up to put her book away.

Hermione didn't hear Fred follow her to the shelf where her book was. She was startled to see him standing there when she turned around.

"I think it is Hermione," he said.

"Why do you even care who I'm with? Just because I might be having difficulty in my relationship right now doesn't mean that I don't love him."

"Do you love him?" Fred asked.

Hermione was silent and turned back to the shelf.

"Hermione, he doesn't deserve you," Fred said in almost a whisper.

"Now why would you say something like that?" she said on the verge of tears.

"Because he doesn't," Fred said, his voice full of sympathy.

"I think you're wrong," Hermione said.

Fred turned her to face him and before she knew what was happening, they were kissing. The kiss itself was magical, absolutely amazing. He was soft and sensual with his kiss. He kissed only with his lips, which was different with Ron. Ron and Hermione's first kiss had been with tongue. Thinking about the difference between the two, she finally realized that she was indeed kissing her boyfriend's older brother. She broke away and ran out of the library, leaving Fred standing in the library alone. And she realized he never explained why he was there in the first place.


	4. The Train Ride

Again, I own nothing. Alas. Chapter Four: Train Conversations 

"C'mon Hermione, why aren't you happy for me?" Ginny complained.

"I am happy for you Gin," Hermione said looking at the bubbly girl. "But if he says he's in love with you, then why doesn't he want to tell anyone about your relationship?"

"You just don't get it Hermione," Ginny said. "Do you know how many problems would come from an announcement like that? And besides, Mum would kill me. She thinks of Harry as her own son. Fred and George would kill Harry. Ron might too, determining on how he found out. And if he were dead, it would make it a bit hard for him to be my boyfriend and tell me that he loves me. He told me he loves me! (A/N I didn't really know how to describe how she says this last line, except it's almost exactly like a line in Moulin Rouge. Satine says: "He loves me Harold!") The girl said happily.

"I've heard," Hermione said

"Oh Herms, what's the matter?" Ginny said, noticing her rather sour mood.

"Nothing," Hermione said.

"Who are you trying to fool?" Ginny said, leaning over to grab a bottle of blue nail polish off of her dresser.

"Oh Gin, I wish I could tell you, I really do, but I need to figure some things out for myself first."

"Ok," Ginny said, searching her face for answers. Hermione turned away from her scrutinizing glance. "You seem a bit high strung."

"I'll be fine Ginny," Hermione said, playing with the fringe on Ginny's bedspread. She desperately wanted to tell the younger girl about what happened with Fred the previous night, but she had to figure out what had transpired between the two of them. She hadn't seen him since, but she figured she could talk to him at the Christmas Feast later that evening.

Unfortunately for her, Fred did not show up for the feast, which was very odd. She sighed and realized that even if he had come to the feast, there was no way she would have gotten him away from George without arousing suspicion. But then a thought hit her. George was at the feast, and Fred was not. They were separated right now and it might be her only chance.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Ron asked, appearing at her elbow.

"I...Have to go get something from my room," Hermione said, her heart sinking.

"I'll come with you," he said. "Maybe we can finally get some time to ourselves."

"Don't be silly Ron, we're going to have plenty of time to ourselves over the break. Besides, I have to stop in the bathroom. I won't be long, I promise."

"Okay, hurry back," Ron said and turned back to Harry.

Hermione hurried out of the Great Hall and ran up to the Gryffindor common room. She got to the twin's dorm and hesitated. What if he didn't want to talk to her? What was she going to say? She made her brain shut up and knocked on the door.

"Hello Hermione," Fred said. "It's nice to see you again. Would you like to come in?"

"I'm not staying Fred."

"Alright," he said, a bit put-off. "What happened last night was a mistake. I'm sorry that I misled you. But would you please make no mention of it to Ron or anyone else?"

"Sure, Hermione," Fred said slowly.

"We can just pretend it didn't happen, alright?" Hermione said, her voice wavering on the last word.

"Sure Hermione," Fred said again, closing his eyes, putting a hand to his temple.

She turned around and walked back down the steps, tears in her eyes. 'I did the right thing,' she said to herself. Why didn't she believe her own lies? Besides, why did she just apologize for kissing him? He was the one who had kissed her, not the other way around. Hermione was all mixed up inside.

The next day, all the Weasleys, and Hermione and Harry, boarded the train for the Burrow. Ginny and Harry and the twins were involved in a very interesting conversation about the possible pranks the twins could do for their seventh year prank.

"You could charm buckets of honey to be on every door so it will fall when the door opens," Harry suggested.

"Harry, stop thinking like a muggle," George said. "It has to be something tremendous. Do you have any ideas Fred?"

Fred looked at George. "What was that?"

"Honestly, what is with you today? You've been in a daze all day," George said.

"I have not."

"Yes you have."

"Whatever."

"Don't take that tone with me. Something's the matter with you. Why won't you tell me?"

"Nothing's wrong. Terribly sorry to burst your bubble."

"Alright, whatever you say," George said, turning back to Ginny. "Have any ideas Ginny?"

"Um...when are you going to do this? Because if it's in the summer, you could make it snow inside."

"Now we're getting started," George said.

"You could turn the desks upside down and tie them to the walls. Then you could put saran wrap on all of the doors and charm it to make it look invisible. Then you could have confetti fall from the ceiling."

"Honestly Harry. Stop thinking like a muggle, please?" Ginny said.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled and looked at his feet.

"Do you have any ideas Hermione?" George asked, looking over at the couple. Ron was leaning on Hermione, asleep.

"Aww, isn't that so cute," Ginny said.

"Very funny Gin. No, I'm dreadfully sorry, I have no ideas," Hermione said.

Hermione listened to the four, actually three-Fred was mostly silent, of them talk the rest of the way to the Burrow. By the end of the train ride, the twins had made little progress from where they had started.

Mrs. Weasley met them at King's Cross station when they got off the train. She was very happy to see them and talked about the rest of the family on the way to the house.

When they got to the house, Mrs. Weasley told Hermione that she would be sleeping in Ginny's room. The girls went up to Ginny's room and Hermione put her stuff on the floor. Ginny closed the door abruptly and put a silencing charm on it.

"Ginny what's going on?" Hermione said.

"Hermione, no fooling around. What is going on between you and Fred?"

A/N: Does anyone have any ideas for the prank that the twins could do at the end of the year? I was really straining for the ones that were in this chapter. Some of my classmates actually tied the desks to the wall for my eighth grade prank. I, unfortunately, was not a part of it.


	5. Rain

I own nothing. Shucky darn.

Chapter Five: Rain

"Ginny, what are you talking about? Nothing's going on between me and Fred."

"That's a lie if I ever heard one," Ginny said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

"You two were both very sad on the train, neither of you talked much, and you both gave each other subtle glances."

"I did not give him subtle glances." She did.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't." Yes she did. 'Damn you conscience. Shut up!' Hermione thought.

"Fine," Ginny said. "When you want to tell me, I'll be happy to listen."

"Thanks Gin. I know I can count on you when I need to."

The girls had a bit of an awkward silence until George burst into the room. "Who wants to go out in the back?"

"Geez George, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, it's no fun though."

"What if you walked in on something?" Ginny said, eyeing him carefully.

"Impossible. Ron is in his own room. And unless you two were having a hot lesbian orgy...well then I wouldn't mind walking in on that."

"Get out George!" Ginny said.

"So I take that as a no."

"Out!" Ginny said laughing and threw a pillow at him.

Ten minutes later, they both hear a knock on the door. "Come in," Ginny said absently and continued her conversation with Hermione.

"Ginny?" a voice came from the door. Harry had just stepped inside and closed the door. The silencing charm was still in place from when Ginny had wanted to talk to Hermione.

"What is it Harry?" she said curiously.

"Oh nothing," he said with a smile. "I was just thinking about you."

"I was thinking about you too," Ginny half murmured as she slid into his arms.

"I think I'm going to go," Hermione said and made her exit from the room. Those two were so cute together; it was a shame that neither of them wanted to tell the world about their love. But since they had already told each other, that was to suffice for the time being.

As she walked down the stairs, she found herself lingering at Fred's door. He couldn't have been in there. He must have gone outside with George to the backyard. What could they possibly be doing back there? 'Maybe you should go find out' she thought.

She started heading down the stairs at a faster pace when Ron popped his head out of his door. "Hermione?" he asked in surprise.

Hermione turned around with a certain hint of dread. "Hi Ron."

"Where were you going?"

"Nowhere in particular. Just around."

"Oh. Well do you want to come up here?"

Hermione walked slowly up to his room, and he shut the door behind her.

"Do you think your mum will mind that we're alone together behind a closed door?" Hermione said anxiously. She didn't want to be there. Ron was getting closer to her.

"It doesn't matter. Mum left to go to the store, and Dad's still at work."

Ron moved closer to her and kissed her abruptly on the lips. Of course he kissed with tongue on the first kiss. Typical. She stood rigid, only half returning his kisses. He didn't seem to notice; his own desires overpowering his affection for her. He walked forward, pushing her backward onto his bed.

"Ron, I don't feel-" Hermione started to say, but was cut off by him.

Ron's hands went immediately to the button on her jeans. He undid it and slid the zipper down. He then pulled her pants down a bit. "Ron, no." Hermione said. Ron persisted, kissing her harder and harder to the point where it was almost painful. He undid the button on his pants and slid them down. So Hermione did the only thing she could think of. She brought her knee up and racked him. Ron fell onto the bed in pain. She zipped and buttoned her pants and slapped him on the face. "I said no Ron," she said on the verge of tears and slammed the door on the way out of his room.

She ran down the steps and outside, knowing where she was going, but not quite sure why. When she found him, he was standing next to George, leaning over a firework that they had acquired. From the looks of it, they were trying to figure out how it worked so they could copy it and sell it cheaper. They both turned around when they heard Hermione run towards them.

"Hermione?" Fred said in disbelief.

She kept running until she reached him and tackled him in a hug. "Hermione, what's the matter?" George asked, but Hermione clung to Fred, sobbing.

"Shh. It's all right. Everything going to be fine." Fred whispered into her ear.

They heard a thunderclap above, signaling the coming rainfall. "I'm going to head back," George whispered to Fred. Fred nodded and watched his twin pack up the fireworks and place them in the shed. He was completely out of sight when the rain started. It was light rain and warm. "Do you want to get out of the rain?" Fred asked after she had mostly calmed down. Hermione shook her head.

"I like rain," she said, wiping her eyes. "Oh my God," she said, finally realizing what had just happened. She pulled away from him and said, "I'm so sorry."

"Hermione, it's alright." He pulled her back to him and held her for a while longer. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Is it about Ron?" he asked knowingly.

"Yes," she faintly whispered.

"Did you two break up?" he asked, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"No, but I'm definitely going to," the girl said and leaned into him.

Hermione noticed that he had a very nice smell to him. After a few minutes, she looked up into his eyes. He had the most gorgeous eyes that she had ever seen. They were crystal blue; piercing, yet soft at the same time. Before she knew what she was doing, she leaned into kiss him. It was like their first kiss, a few days ago in the library. He was soft and gentle and went at her pace. Unlike Ron, didn't try to French her within the first ten seconds.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her tightly. She felt like the moment would never end. But unfortunately it did. In the most unfortunate of ways.

"Hermione Granger, what the hell are you doing?" a voice said from the distance.

A/N: I'd like to thank a few of my reviewers right now. You guys have been awesome.

P.S. I am shamelessly plugging my other story. It's already finished. It's on fictionpress under the penname Nilturiel.

It's called Running Partners. It has almost no reviews.

Selina Feng: Thanks for the ideas. I was never one for exciting pranks. Or exciting dares even. I was sheltered in elementary school. Oh well. Alas. Glad you enjoyed it!

invisible2u: My knee surgery went very well, thanks. Still can't walk, but that's a work in progress. Glad to hear that you enjoyed it. I love getting online and having an email from fanfiction. I liked Ginny a lot in the books, but I don't think that she was featured as much as she should have been. Same goes for Fred. I always liked Fred more. I don't know why, but I don't really like the name George. And I absolutely hate Ron in the books. He's selfish, childish, and mean. Not to mention immature. If he likes Hermione, why doesn't he just ask her out? I didn't mind him so much in the movies, but he's still cowardly.

Monica7725: Thanks a bunch sweetie! Poor Fred. He knows Hermione doesn't want to ruin her relationship with Ron and he's respecting her wishes. I wish he was real. And that he lived at my house.

Lost.Somewhere.Out.There: Cute name. Describes me as well. That is a good idea to have Hermione think it up. I believe I might just use that.

mm4ever2gether: That's my problem too. Alas. I've got two different ways I could go, but I can't really decide between the two. The difficulties of being an author. lesigh

Lady Emily: I always thought Hermione belonged with someone other than her two friends. I can picture her with Fred (duh) and Draco Malfoy. I think she would change Draco and he would have no idea.

Ruffilicious: That is my problem. I like to write dialogue and not a lot of description. I'll try to keep them longer. This one was double I believe.

Erin (you didn't review, but you've been asking): Harry and Ginny are like Thomas and Jessie (not the hiding part). The hiding part is when I had to hide Dan from my mom. Wasn't really hard though. Hermione's thoughts about love are based on my thoughts when I was with Zach. The way Ron kisses is not based on anything. Sorry. The way Fred kisses is the way Dan kissed, and there's a bit of Billy thrown in too. melts Fred's eyes are Dan's eyes. I always thought kissing in the rain was incredibly romantic (it's supposed to rain Monday, and I'm going to Billy's). And coming in later chapters, the way Fred is towards Hermione, and all the fluffy stuff that I describe are all Billy. Hope that answers your questions.


	6. Blackmail and Breakups

I own even less. Hot damn.

Chapter Six: Blackmail and Breakups

"Hermione Granger, what the hell are you doing?" a voice said from the distance.

Hermione slowly turned around. "Harry! What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for you. Ron is looking everywhere for you and he's really upset. It's a good thing that he didn't find you or else we would have a murder on our hands. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Don't jump to conclusions," Fred said cautiously.

"I think I'm going to," Harry said impatiently. "You and Ron had a fight and then Ron's brother snogs you."

"Harry, that's not what happened," Hermione said, urging herself not to cry again.

"I think he deserve an explanation," Fred said softly.

Hermione turned away from Fred, but still held his hand. "Ron and I didn't have a fight Harry. Ron was a complete jerk towards me and I am planning on breaking up with him soon. I was upset, so I came out to Fred, and he comforted me. I was the one who kissed him."

"What did he do?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "It's not important."

"Obviously it is," Harry said.

"She said it's not important," Fred said to Harry.

Harry looked at them quizzically and then said, "So are you two dating now?"

"No," Hermione said. "We have to talk about it first. But I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone just yet. You know as well as I do what could happen if an announcement like this was made," she said arching her eyebrows.

Harry looked confused for a minute and then it hit him. "You wouldn't tell?"

"I won't if you won't," she said with a smile.

"Okay. You guys might want to split up because there are only so many places Ron could go," Harry said and started to make his way back to the house.

"What was that about?" Fred asked.

"Um, just a little secret of his that I know that can be used for blackmail," Hermione said.

"You're evil," Fred said with a grin.

"It's better that way," Hermione said laughing. "I'll see you later today?"

"Of course," Fred said. "We live in the same house."

"Haha, very funny," she said, kissing him on the check. Hermione ran back to the house, becoming cold once leaving Fred's embrace. She walked back up to her room, which Ginny had abandoned. She probably left when Harry did. Maybe Ron wouldn't find her, because Hermione wasn't up to breaking up with him yet.   
Hermione peeled her clothes off slowly and stepped into the shower. She took a long hot shower, lingering under the water until it turned cold. She wrapped herself in a big fuzzy towel. Once she was dry, she changed into a new set of clothes and stood at the window and stared out. The rain that she and Fred had been standing under together had turned into snow. She stared at the snow, fixated for a few minutes. Then she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said absently.

"Hermione?" Ron said quietly.

Hermione closed her eyes and lowered her head. "What do you want Ron?"

"I want to apologize to you. I shouldn't have gone so far after you had said no. I'm sorry."

"Well you should be," Hermione said turning around. Ron looked absolutely terrified. "You don't respect me. I said no, and you just kept going. I'm sorry Ron, I can't be with you anymore."

"No. This can't be happening."

"Well I'm sorry, it is," Hermione said, turning back to the window. She saw Fred heading back towards the house, trudging through the snow that was forming on the ground. She smiled in spite of herself.

"But I love you Hermione."

"Ron, it's over. I'm sorry."

She didn't turn back around until she heard the door slam and him run down the steps. She knew that she should have felt some pain about breaking up with Ron, but she didn't. There was still a good two hours until Mrs. Weasley would call her down to dinner, and Hermione didn't really want to be disturbed until then. She settled down on her bed and pulled out her Arithmancy book. She had homework to do before she got back to Hogwarts, and what better time to do it then her first day of break?

She pulled out her notes from before the exams, just to look over. She came across where she had started to do the compatibility test for her and Ron. Why not finish it? As she filled in the numbers, she came to the conclusion she knew she would reach. They were not compatible; not by a long shot. But if she replaced the younger boy's name for his older brother's, they were perfectly compatible. Hermione smiled and continued her homework.


	7. The Chapter Without a Title

I still own nothing belonging to Harry Potter. If you sue me you will get just that. Nothing. And then I can counter sue you for the pain and suffering and court fees that I went through when you sued me. Because I don't have anything. Can you tell I just came out of law class?

Chapter Seven:

Late that night, Fred quietly snuck into Hermione's room. When Fred took his first step towards Hermione's bed, Ginny turned over and muttered. Fred froze where he was and waited. A wave of relief swept over him when he realized that his sister was just sleeping.

Fred crossed the room to Hermione's bed. He put his hand over her mouth and used the other to gently shake her awake. Her eyes flew open in surprise and Fred put his finger to his mouth, motioning silence. He took her hand in his and silently led her down the stairs. He took her into the kitchen and handed her a mug.

"Hot chocolate," she commented, taking a sip of the hot drink. "It's delicious, thank you."

"I'm glad you like it," Fred said, taking a drink from his own mug. The two talked for hours. At five in the morning, Hermione headed back up to her room. There would be hell to pay if the two were found up when Mrs. Weasley came downstairs to make breakfast.

"Goodnight Hermione," Fred said when they reached her door. "It's been a pleasure." He lifted her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it before releasing it.

"Goodnight," she said, smiling happily. Hermione slipped back into bed and thought about Fred. Two days later, Ron came up to Hermione after dinner.

"Hermione, I wanted to apologize. I was such an arse a few days ago. I know you have no reason to, but will you take me back?"

"Ron-" Hermione started.

"I know you have absolutely no reason to, but I can change. I promise."

"No Ron, I'm sorry. I still want to be your friend, but I can't date you anymore."

Hermione and Ron then had a very uncomfortable, awkward conversation that needed to take place. Hermione finally told Ron how she was feeling when the two were dating, and Ron came to terms with the fact that he couldn't make her happy.

By the end of the break, Hermione was dead tired. She and Fred met every other night. During the day, she worked out her friendship with Ron, which was draining in itself.

Hermione still hadn't found a way to tell Ginny about what was going on between her and Fred. Hermione really wasn't sure herself. They hadn't kissed since that day in the rain, and he still hadn't asked her out. They hadn't even talked about going out. It was all so confusing.

When they got back to Hogwarts, Hermione had her first day all planned out. She was going to dodge everyone and go up to her room to sleep. And then she was going to sleep all day until the feast that night.

That was the plan. Hermione was good at planning, but the execution of the plan didn't always work out exactly. When she got up to her dorm, Parvati and Lavender were already there. That was a glitch in the plan, but she was still hoping to get some sleep. They could be quiet if she asked them to.

Not so. As soon as Hermione walked into the dorm, the two girls screeched, "Hermione! You're back!" The girls had stayed at Hogwarts over the break and had missed gossiping to Hermione.

Hermione hugged both of them and then asked if they could be quiet for a few hours so she could get some sleep.

"Why do you need to sleep? Ron kept you busy over the break?" Parvati asked with a grin.

"No, I broke up with Ron," she said offhandedly. This set off a whole string of questions, and by the time the girls were done with the inquisition, it was time for the feast.

After the feast, Hermione trudged up to her room, more tired than she had been in ages. She was about to change into her pajamas when she saw a note lying on her bed.

'Hermione,

I saw you at the feast tonight, and I just wanted to tell you that you looked absolutely gorgeous. Meet me in that spot we talked about earlier? How about at nine?'

There was no name signed to the card, but Hermione knew who had sent it. Her dorm mates were still pondering the origin of the card when Hermione slipped out of the door.

She cautiously walked up to the Astronomy Tower. It was nine exactly and she saw no sign of him. She stood in the shadows, waiting.

A/N: Does anyone have any ideas for the prank I could write about? Because I've only had one suggestion so far, and if I can't think of anything really good I doubt that I'll write about it. Anyone? Please?


	8. The Time of Her Life

Disclaimer: No, the song does not belong to me. Nor does the movie. Nor anything to do with Harry Potter other than what I have previously listed. Which is slim to nothing. You sue me and you get nothing.

Chapter Eight: The Time of Her Life

As Hermione stood in the Astronomy wing, she wondered why Fred could have possibly brought her here, instead of catching up with her at the feast, or in the halls while she was patrolling. She would have hell to pay about that note from Lavender and Parvati, especially once they found out that she had broken up with Ron.

Where the hell was he? Hermione wondered to herself after standing in the wing for almost 10 minutes. Another few minutes passed and he didn't show up. She turned to leave when all of a sudden the dark Astronomy wing was suddenly light by dozens of candles throughout the room.

Fred stood in the middle of the room, holding a bouquet of lilies and roses; her two favorite flowers. She walked over to him and he handed her the flowers. He held out his hand to her. "Dance with me?" he asked softly.

"There's no music," Hermione said, the logical part of her kicking in. 'Shut up brain' Hermione scolded herself. 'You should have said yes.'

"That's never been a problem before," Fred grinned. She set down the flowers and her wand and took his hand. He held her closely to him and they danced in the silence for a few moments. As they were dancing he started singing to her.

"Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you  
I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me  
I saw the writing on the wall   
As I felt this magical  
Fantasy  
You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because  
I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
Hey, baby  
With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control, no  
Yes I know what's on your mind  
When you say, "Stay with me tonight"  
Just remember  
You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because  
I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
But I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched though every open door  
Till I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you"

"Is that good dancing music?" he whispered into her ear.

She shivered as his breath tickled her ear. "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

She kissed him in response. When they finally came up for air, he said, "I take that as a yes." They both laughed and kissed some more.

"Holy shit, what time is it?" Fred asked after about 20 minutes.

"I have no idea, probably around midnight," Hermione said.

"That's what I thought," Fred said. "We have to get out of here."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because if we don't move, then an Astronomy class is going to come walk in on us," Fred said a bit urgently. "Does that sound like fun to you?"

"There's an Astronomy class on the first day back from Christmas?" Hermione wondered aloud as she grabbed her flowers. He made all of the candles disappear with a wave of his wand. He grabbed her hand and half walked, half ran out of the tower. "Where are we going?" Hermione said to him as he led her around the castle.

"You ask too many questions," Fred replied and appeared to have no inclination to tell her where they were going. They eventually wound up on the fourth floor in an alcove behind a statue that Hermione had no idea even existed.

"So, where were we?" Fred asked.

"I believe right about here," Hermione said and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I think you're right," Fred mumbled in between kisses.

A/N: Yay for fluff! Sorry, I just had to write a chapter like this. I always thought it would be so romantic to be serenaded and all of my characters eventually are. But my ex boyfriend sang to me a few times and every time he did it, it was really weird and kind of awkward. Oh well. I also realize that I completely butchered the song, which should be a crime, but I couldn't have him singing her parts or the duet parts. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed and please review! I've been suffering from a bout with writer's block, so sorry it took so long to get this chapter.


	9. Revelations

I don't own nothing. If any of you would like to give me something, I would be ever so pleased.

Chapter Nine: Revelations

Hermione tried to slip into her room without being noticed. Fat chance, she thought as she saw Parvati and Lavendar sitting on their beds, talking. They were obviously waiting for her to come back so they could have a good gossip session. And of course they had to have something to spread throughout the school.

"Ohmygod!" Lavendar screeched when she saw Hermione. "He gave you flowers? Ron is so sweet."

"They're not from Ron," Hermione said softly, putting them in a vase that she had found.

"They're not from Ron?" Parvati said in disbelief. "If they're not from Ron, who could they be from? ARE YOU HAVING AN AFFAIR?" she shrieked.

"No, I'm not having an affair. I broke up with Ron, and I don't want to talk about it. Now if you please, I'm going to head off to bed, and I would greatly appreciate it if you don't bother me."

She closed her curtains and put a silencing charm around herself. She was going to have a lot of questions to answer tomorrow.

The next day she woke up early and headed down to breakfast. She was so excited to get back to school, and had been beginning to miss it over the break. Harry and Ron, along with the rest of the school, were just beginning to head down to the Great Hall when Hermione was finishing up. "Hey Harry, hey Ron!" Hermione said cheerfully when the two boys came to join her.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said listlessly and sat down across from her. Ron said nothing, but shot a few glares across the table at her.

Ten minutes later, after the two boys had eaten some food, Ron asked, "So why are you up so early, Herms? We don't have class for another hour and a half."

"Does that matter?" Hermione asked. "We're back home. Isn't it exciting to you?"

This time neither of the boys even responded to her, a bit frightened by her chipperness on such a dull morning. It was a Monday, which was bad in itself, and it was the first day of classes after a long break.

Hermione peered down the Gryffindor table to see if she could find another person with flaming red hair. She frowned a bit when she didn't see him, but figured she could catch him in between classes or at lunch.

But she was wrong. By the end of the day, her good mood had severely dwindled. She hadn't seen either of the twins since the night before. She ate dinner with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, not spotting either of the two.

Halfway through dinner, Fred slipped into the spot next to Hermione. "Hello love," he said.

"Hello Fred. Where have you been all day?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, and why are you calling Hermione 'love'?" Ron asked.

"Around. So I take it you haven't told them yet, dear?" Fred said with a straight face.

"Told us what?" Ginny said slowly.

"No, I haven't told them yet. I was waiting to talk to you so we can figure out what we're going to tell them," Hermione said.

"Oh, well I know exactly what we can tell them," Fred said, grinning wickedly. "Come here," he said, standing up behind her, offering his hand. She took it and stood next to him. She gave him a questioning look, and he reassured her saying, "Trust me."

He turned to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and obviously other people were watching the two as well now, and said, "Ron, I hope you don't get jealous, but considering that you and Hermione already broke up..." he trailed off and then abruptly kissed Hermione on the lips in front of the entire school. (a/n: That is a really long sentence.)

Hoots and catcalls could be heard throughout the hall. Ron's jaw dropped and Ginny squealed. Harry grabbed for Ginny's hand and held it underneath the table.


	10. Overthinking and Not Thinking

Chapter Ten: Overthinking and Not thinking 

"What the hell are you doing?" Ron screamed.

"Well Ron, it looks like they're making out," Ginny said.

"Get off my girlfriend!" Ron shouted rather loudly.

Fred turned to face him. "Excuse me? Don't you mean my girlfriend?"

A hushed silence went over the entire room. Ron glared at Fred. Fred looked at Ron with a bemused look on his face.

"Your girlfriend?" Ginny shrieked. "Oh that's amazing!" Ginny leapt up from the table to hug Hermione. "Come with me, we've got some things to catch up on." Ginny linked her arm through Hermione's and the two walked out of the Great Hall. Ginny stopped by an abandoned classroom, a good deal out of the way of the main traffic in the castle. "I knew something was going on between you two. I could just tell. So, tell me. Why Fred and not George? Why Fred and not someone else? When did this start? How did it start? Come on, fill me in. I want the whole story."

"I can only answer one question at a time, Ginny."

"Alright then, why Fred and not George?"

"Why Fred? I don't know why Fred. Fred has just always seemed more fun then George. Fred's hair has a cute way of settling after Quidditch, and George's is always messed up. Fred seems more intelligent, brave, attractive, nice..."

"Ok, excuse me while I go throw up." Ginny said.

"You carry on about Harry like this, and you still haven't even told anyone else that you're dating. You can't point the finger of blame at me."

"Speaking of telling people that you're dating, that was a monstrous kiss for two people that haven't been dating long." Ginny said with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Who ever said that?"

"No one, I just assumed."

"Do you know what happens when you assume?" Hermione asked, quoting one of her favorite muggle sayings.

Ginny laughed and said, "Hermione I know. That is the stupidest saying ever, if I do say so myself. But come one, tell me more details."

Hermione filled Ginny in on all of the specifics. By the time she was done, dinner was over, so the girls headed to the kitchens to get some food.

She got the same treatment from Parvati and Lavendar. Hermione told them only the bare facts so they hopefully wouldn't have much to gossip about. Over the next few days, Ron wouldn't talk to Hermione. He would glare daggers at Fred and he was giving Hermione the silent treatment. It looked as though trying to become friends with him was going to be more difficult then she had hoped.

Harry and Ginny, on the other hand, were taking the news rather well. Ginny was still badgering Hermione for information. In Harry's eyes, the less information he knew, the better. Harry was fully supportive of the relationship, and said he was trying to talk to Ron. But both of them knew that once Ron got angry, it would be more than a few days before he would listen to reason.

She had good reasons for leaving Ron. Yes, she had felt something while she was with Ron, but it wasn't love. Dread was more like it. She dreaded every minute that she was alone with Ron. She was scared of letting him touch her. The thought of touching him disturbed her. 'Maybe your problem is you overthink everything,' she said to herself.

A week after the incident in the Great Hall, Fred left Hermione another note on her bed.

"Hermione,

Meet me at midnight at the same place as before."

'Well he isn't one for many words,' Hermione thought to herself. But she kept wondering how he could get into her room when no one was there. It was a conundrum. She kept this note to herself, and pretended to go to sleep that night. At 11:45, Parvati and Lavendar were sound asleep. Hermione quietly dressed and snuck up to the Astronomy Tower. She knew the prefects on patrol that night wouldn't be patrolling the Astronomy Tower. If she was to remain a perfect student, she was going to have to speak to Fred about sneaking somewhere less dangerous. She was still trying to think of other places to go when she arrived at the Astronomy Tower at exactly midnight.

When Fred arrived a few minutes later, she started to tell him to pick a better spot to go to.

"Sh," Fred said, silencing her with a kiss. "No one's going to come up here tonight." All of her inhibitions left herself as he deepened the kiss between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He started running his hands soothingly along her back.

After about twenty minutes of kissing, Fred broke the kiss and started to trail light, butterfly kisses down her neck. She moaned when his lips met her collarbone. He brought his mouth back to meet hers and started running his hands over her chest through her shirt. After an hour, Fred broke the kiss and told her goodnight.

"Goodnight," she said breathlessly.

She smiled to herself as she walked back to her room.


	11. Reflections

I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't been updating this story. ducks behind computer in order to dodge things being thrown It's not like I've been super busy either. I just stopped writing. Please don't hate me, and I hope this chapter meets your standards.

Chapter Eleven: Reflections

A few weeks later, George stood in the kitchens, alone. This had become an appropriate meeting spot for the twins, considering their roommate, Lee Jordan, kept interrupting their conversations. Also, the prank they were starting to plan could not be heard by anyone, since it was a new plan. Once they had the general basis for what they were going to do, they could let other people in on it. But until then, they certainly couldn't.

"Does master want some more hot chocolate?" Dobby asked George.

"No Dobby, thank you though. I think that if I drink any more hot chocolate, the roof of my mouth will burn off and I'll have to piss so bad, I would be running back to my room," George replied rather grumpily.

Dobby didn't quite know what to say to this, so he just scurried back to what he was doing earlier. George glanced at his watch again. It was 9:47. He was supposed to meet with Fred at 9:15. Where was he?

Five minutes later, Fred ran into the kitchens, his back to George. "Dobby, is George still here?"

"Yes George is still here," George replied. Fred turned around. "George is also a little ticked off that you are more than a half an hour late. Doesn't pranking the school mean anything to you anymore?"

"Well," Fred started.

"Don't even tell me that Hermione has something to do with this." George said.

"You just don't understand," Fred said. "I think I'm in love with her. Have you ever been in love with anyone? It makes you rethink about what you've done with your life so far. It made me see that maybe pranking the school isn't as fun as it used to be."

"So what, do you just not want to do this anymore?"

"No, I didn't say that," Fred started, but again George interrupted him.

"Because if you're going to half ass everything, and only do it because I want you to, I don't want your help!"

"But I do want to help. I just don't think it's the number one thing in my life right now. Hermione is my number one thing. And if you can't accept that, screw you!" Fred said and walked out of the kitchens as Dobby started walking towards him with a mug of hot chocolate.

As Fred slowly made his way back to the dorm room, he started thinking about his life. Before he and Hermione started going together, things seemed a lot simpler. He knew who his friends were, he knew what he wanted to do with his life, he knew his priorities and his goals. Now that he was with Hermione, those things, he knew, had changed. He was still friends with Lee, and of course his brother, but these friendships seemed to be getting rockier and rockier. Now he wasn't sure if he wanted to open the joke shop with George or not. Not with the way things were headed between the two of them at least. His priorities seemed to have shifted as well. Two months ago, he wouldn't have been late for his meeting with George. He would have been there early, as well as George, and they would have talked and planned excitingly horrible things to do to the school before the two of them departed in June. They would have had many cups of hot chocolate and talked about details for the next month. Now he wasn't even sure if he wanted to have anything to do with the whole 'seventh year prank'. He was a little ashamed to have his name (last name, same thing) attached with those things anymore. He had changed. Hermione had changed him. And he wished that it didn't make such a big difference in his life.

a/n Ok, I'm aware that was a little dry, and there was no Hermione in it, but I'm terribly sorry. I wrote this during English class, in under a half an hour. So, deal with it. It's different than the other chapters because there is not a lot of dialogue. Please review!


End file.
